


The Dragon of the Phantoms

by quick_man



Category: Persona 5, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quick_man/pseuds/quick_man
Summary: Ishi Yagami. He'd been dragged through the dirt and raised through his early 20s as a yakuza. Now, all of a sudden, at 24, Daigo disappeared and Majima, 7th Chairman, elected HIM to be the 8th?! And now, even worse, his only friend tells him he has the Phantom Thieves on his ass?! What else could go wrong?![[A crossover story between Persona 5 and Yakuza.]]
Kudos: 2





	The Dragon of the Phantoms

Yagami never met Daigo-san. It was hard to even think about it. Daigo was always so busy... always so concentrated on keeping the now-shithole of a clan together. Yagami was barely a speck on the tower, now that he thought about it. It was a struggle for him to even last in the Tojo Clan.

Then he vanished. And his father-figure, Goro Majima, had to step in. As expected of the Mad Dog, he grabbed the first person he could to unload that responsibility on.

Yagami sighed, a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. He dressed well, even if his prosthetic arm didn't really suit it... "Mishima."

_** YUUKI MISHIMA ** _   
Affiliate of the Phantom Thieves   
Employee of Sky Finance

"Yagami." Yuuki approached him cautiously, but with intent. "... They... They found out about us."

_** ISHI YAGAMI ** _   
Eighth Chairman of the Tojo Clan

"Well, we're in the shit together, then, aren't we?"

"I begged them not to try to change your heart, but..."

"Imagine those cunts listening to you," Yagami scoffed, tossing his cigarette away. "What do I gotta do to get them off my ass?"

"... I... I asked them if they'd meet you." Mishima muttered.

"What?! You're telling me that they were cool with that?!"

"They want to know that the guy I'm hanging out with isn't a bad person, Ishi!" Mishima yelled at him. A surprising show of anger. "I don't give a damn if you're the head of the Tojo Clan and could have my head put on a platter without a second thought, I just... fuck!"

"..." Ishi Yagami sighed, turning his head. "Mishima..." It seemed like this was hard for him, considering the fact he had his back turned to this little shit. The rain seeping into his long, blonde hair... his rather effeminate facial features... his jacket and his jeans... "You... know that I didn't want this, right?" Mishima stared at him.

"No, Ishi. How could I even trust you when you say that? Hell, EVERYTHING you're saying could be a lie too!"

Yagami growled, turning back to face Mishima. "Well, what the shit do you call THIS?! You lied to me for months about knowing who I am! Knowing that I'm the head of the fucking biggest yakuza clan in the country! Knowing that I don't even WANT to be! I'll meet your fucking friends, but do you get how much my life fucking sucks?!"  
  
Mishima winced at that. "... o-okay... I'll let them know..."

Yagami brushed his hair out of the way of his face. He felt guilty for yelling at the boy. He knew that Mishima was still coping with some things, but he got angry. "That all?"

Mishima nodded. "That's all, Ishi-san."

"Time and place." Ishi stated simply. "Tell the Phantom Thieves I'm willing to meet them."


End file.
